


Kinkou Initiation

by dreemurr



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other, Vore, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreemurr/pseuds/dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nobody was talking in a group chat so i decided to make a terrible decision after being awake all night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinkou Initiation

You walk down a shadowy path, lined by thick, menacing trees. The air is chilly, and you know you're close. You were considering joining the Kinkou Order because of your sheer skills in being an assassin, and the final test was the journey to their base, and you finally are there. As you approach the entrance, a peculiar voice catches your attention.  
"...Someone's here."  
You recognized it to be Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest. Kennen sprinted towards you as you stiffened. You can't let your guard drop. This may be a test.  
Kennen looked you up and down. "Hmm... It'll be a little tough, but let's give it a shot." You were scared, not knowing what Kennen was talking about. Your face, however, didn't change, due to how well trained an assassin you were.  
Kennen had two henchmen escort you to a room. Calmly, you expected this to happen. Without question, you let yourself be led to an odd chamber. You would ask where you were, but the face of the small yordle revealed that this wasn't the time for any type of conversation. You swallowed.  
"You may leave," Kennen ordered, looking at his henchmen. In perfect unison, they marched out of the room to leave you and him alone.  
"Heh. Pretty neat place, huh? You want to be a part of the Kinkou Order? You already passed the longest of the tests, but one still awaits." You had no idea what this meant. Maybe it was an agility test, or maybe some sort of rite of passage. You braced yourself for the worst.  
"...Get eaten. By me." Wait... what? You sure didn't expect this sort of test. Kennen looked dead serious. You loosened your collar.  
"Uh, come again?"  
"Get eaten by me. It's the final test."   
Now this wasn't what you expected at all. (if you know me you should have expected this)(edited)  
"What the hell is that supposed to even mean? I went through all those trials, fought off annoying beasts, and spent nearly a month in this stupid forest just for your stupid kinks? No. Fuck this shit. I can't even believe this is happening. Holy shit. You? You're like two fucking feet tall! How am I even supposed to fit inside of your mouth with one of my feet? Are you crazy!?"  
Kennen only smiled.  
"Well, I sort of expected this to happen. You see, this isn't even my true form. I'm actually about... eleven feet tall? So much for tiny assassin, right? Haha." He took your angry outburst with ease. "By the way, if you wanna leave..." You heard a noise from the door area. "You can't anymore. The point of all the trials was to wear you down for when you got here. Pretty impressed, huh? I know, I put a lot of work into it."  
You were at a loss for words. This could not be happening right now. You closed your eyes, and wished for death.  
"Okay, Kennen, whatever. Fine. I'll do it. It'll probably get me killed cause you're gonna cut me up and eat me, right? Season the meat from my body and cook it? That's probably the only logical way this is ever gonna get done, and, hey, plus side, I get to die as soon as fucking possible. Please, just get it over with. I can't believe I thought this was going to be real..."   
"Wrong answer. I'm surprised. Didn't you realize when I said that my true form is eleven feet tall? You're going in whole, and I'm going to get to experience the delight of feeling you slide down my throat and in my stomach. That's whats happening."  
You sighed. "You know what, that's probably better than listening to your voice that sounds like nails on a chalkboard, anyways. Just do it. I'll prepare myself for the worst. Should I take my clothes off?"  
Kennen scoffed. "You don't get to make any decisions around here. I'm the one who's going to..."  
He closed his eyes. As soon as you could blink, he started transforming. White light, presumably from lightning magic, surrounded him, and slowly he grew bigger, and bigger, until he almost reached the ceiling of the room. You could not believe what was happening before your eyes.  
He picked you up by the back of your shirt.  
"You think you get to make the decisions here? Really?" He tilted his head back, and widened his mouth while dangling you from above.  
"Oh, God..." were the last words you could say, before he dropped you in.  
Saliva covered your body, and you could feel Kennen's hot breath surrounding you. It felt warm, and totally enveloped you.  
"Nnnnhh~" A soft moan vibrated Kennen's mouth, and almost made you instinctively plug your ears, but you needed to grip onto his tongue for balance. Your legs were dangling down into his throat, and you weren't sure how much longer you could hold your grip on Kennen's slimy tongue.  
Kennen flicked his tongue backwards, and you got tossed into his throat. You got stuck, and you felt his muscles tighten and push you downwards. You were having trouble breathing. Your face was caked with saliva, and you had to use your sticky hand to wipe enough off for you to get a small bit of air.  
The ride was tight, but you eventually slid down and made it into somewhere really... uncomfortable. You were pretty sure you were in Kennen's stomach, but yordle anatomy is probably different from humans.  
Kennen held his bloated stomach, and softly patted it. "Ahh... Another meal. How does it feel in there? Pretty good, right?"   
You felt weird thuds and heard noises from somewhere, but you weren't sure where. You shuddered to think of what was going on outside.  
Everything felt gross, and you wished for this to be over.


End file.
